


Lost in the woods

by carpetsocks



Category: The Order of the Stick
Genre: Being Lost, Companionable Snark, Developing Friendships, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hidden Depths, how did they get in this situation? no one knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks
Summary: Belkar and Vaarsuvius are lost in the woods.
Relationships: Belkar Bitterleaf & Vaarsuvius
Kudos: 2





	Lost in the woods

“V, where the hell are we?”

The wizard straightened the front of their robes. “And of course, you must assume that merely because I am an elf, I must know my way around every forest we step foot in. I assure you, that is incorrect. You are the ranger; why don’t you use your skills to reunite us with the rest of the party?”

“What skills?” Belkar flicked his gaze away from V and up to the birch trees stretching to the canopy. “I suck as a ranger, you know that.”

“Well, since I am out of spells, perhaps we should rely on your cat!” V snapped. They turned away and started pushing through the brush.

“Hey, where are you going?”

V didn’t answer. A bramble caught their cloak and they glared at it. “As Sir Greenhilt doubtlessly is unaware that we are missing, we must take initiative and begin the search.”

Belkar grabbed the vine and pulled it away, shaking off the thorn scratches. “Well, don’t ditch me. I have to get back too.”

“The party may not be enthused with that idea,” V said, continuing their trek through the woods.

“Welp, too bad you’re stuck with me then,” Belkar muttered. Mr. Scruffy wove through the ferns and rubbed briefly against his leg. V took no note.

They silently struggled through the brush for almost half an hour before V said something. “My parents took me camping once. I despised it. I am a wizard, not a ranger.” They looked over their shoulder at him. “You seem to share my distaste for nature. Why would you choose to be a ranger if that is so?”

Belkar shrugged. “Mostly just did it for the dual-wielding.” He stopped to pull a burr out of Mr. Scruffy’s fur. “And animals. They’re… a lot more forgiving than people.”

“Interesting. I would not have expected that level of sentiment from you.” V turned back to their trail-blazing. “Or the seeming acceptance that you are not who you want.”

They could hear Belkar’s sharp intake of breath behind them. “Yeah, yeah,” he said in a casual voice, “no one really is though.”

“Yes, I suppose that is true.” An image of Inkyrius floated through their mind and they dismissed it with a flicker of suppressed emotion. “Often very true.”

“Did you just admit that I’m right? Because that sounded like you admitting I was right.” Belkar chuckled and trotted up so he was closer behind them. “You want me to take point for a while?”

V dropped behind him. “I will gladly allow that.”

“You’re welcome, your highness.”

V frowned at him. “I am not royalty.”

“That’s the point.” Belkar grinned at the glimpse of firelight between the trees. “Found them. Come on.”

V followed close on his heels as he hurried towards the camp.


End file.
